


【JayTim】Sapphire

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: JayTim Week 2020, M/M, POV Third Person, Pirate AU, Pirate Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 四位勇敢的男人偷溜到紅頭罩的船上，試圖偷走他的珍寶。Four barve men sneaked into Red Hood's ship, and tried to steal his jewellery.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【JayTim】Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Week 2020 Day 7 - Pirate AU
> 
> ＊ 寫到這篇的時候，已經不夠時間讓我好好寫了<<< 不管怎樣，總算完成了今年的JayTim Week了，希望大家不要嫌我這週天天洗版TT_TT 也希望大家看得開心！
> 
> ＊ 篇名最後解釋！

大海藏著一切末知的可能性，有人會說在大海深處有天神留下來的寶藏，有人會說在哪個無人的島嶼上，埋藏著先人的遺產。而這種種的傳說總是會吸引到一群海上的盜賊進行搶掠，數到最有名的海盜，莫過於是紅頭罩。他是令人聞風喪膽的海盜，有傳看到他的人都無法活過明天。

只要是紅頭罩到過的地方，裡頭所有寶藏都會被搜刮乾淨，他會不惜一切就為了得到那些財富。傳聞中他會甚至屠殺了好幾個試圖阻止他的村莊，然而，據說他自得到了世上絕無僅有的藍寶石後，對於掠奪財富已經不再有那麼強烈的慾望，行事作風也收歛了很多。

由於紅頭罩習慣獨自行動，而他有時候需要下船才為自己準備補給。聽到這些流言的時候，總會有一些不知好歹的人會偷偷溜到船上，想要找到他的寶物庫，就算只是偷取一兩塊寶石也好。憑著紅頭罩對於寶石及財富的痴迷程度，能夠偷去那些寶石進行變賣的話，肯定也不虧。最好要是可以看到那顆傳說中的藍寶石，這也是值了。

於是，收到風聲紅頭罩將會把船停靠在島嶼碼頭上的四位年輕人，非常富有冒險精神地，趁著紅頭罩下船的時候，偷溜到他的船上。他們之前有到過不同海盜的船上，一方面他們非常相信自己的實力，一方面覺得紅頭罩並沒有謠言中那麼嚇人。不過不管怎麼樣，他們現在已經溜進了紅頭罩的船上。憑藉之前到船上的經驗，他們輕易便推敲出寶石所藏的位置。

當他們正圍在寶藏箱前，思考著要如何帶走它的時候，帶著抱怨意味的聲音突然在他們身後響起︰「天，總是把這些爛攤子留給我。我不想傷害你們，你們就這樣離開的話，我可以假裝甚麼都不知道。」四人幾乎是同時回過頭，恐懼是否船的主人已經回到船上，發現了他們的行為。可是當他們發現那並不是紅頭罩，而是一個男生站在他們面前時，他們不約而同的鬆了一口氣。

由於男生正逆光站到他們的面前，四人只能勉強地看到他的打扮，而看不見他的樣子。他身上穿著一件純白的襯衫，黑色的褲子顯出他那雙細長的雙腿，筆直的小腿被深啡色的靴子好好的包裹著。男生的身上穿著一個紅色的大衣，那似乎並不是屬於他的，因為過長的袖子把他的雙手擋住了。

他們看著男生把大衣掛到一旁的架子上，似乎是對於他們視若無睹。四人雖然不知道眼前的男生是在哪裡冒出來，但是不管怎樣，他們都不可以被這個男生向紅頭罩告密。入侵者們看到男生瘦弱的樣子，四人互相對視一眼，倏然站了起來衝向男生，後者絲毫沒有一點慌張，只是用力地嘆了一口氣，輕聲嘟嚷著︰「為甚麼又是這個結果。」

一個人向男生的腹部揮拳，後者靈巧地往身側一閃，入侵者的拳頭落空了。男生一手拉著他的手腕把他拉到自己身邊，另一隻手則毫不留情地捂著對方的臉頰，一下子把他的腦袋撞到木牆上，力度之大讓男人的鼻子馬上滴出鮮血。趁著對方仍然頭昏腦脹的時候，男生拿起桌上的望遠鏡，毫不猶豫地擊到對方的腦門上，他雙腿一軟便倒在地上。

其餘三個人馬上面面相覷，對於這看上去弱不禁風的男生，竟然擁有如此高的攻擊力時，不得不承認他們有點被嚇到了。「我真的不想要傷害你們，帶著你的同伴離開吧。」雖然男生是這樣說到，但是並沒有放下手上的望遠鏡，他有些可惜地繼續說︰「而且我很喜歡這個望遠鏡。」看到男生並沒有把視線投到他們身上，其中兩個入侵者向對方打了個眼色，向男生衝了過去。

「為甚麼你們總是不放棄呢？」男生揉了下眉心，用力地在空中揮一下望遠鏡，在兩邊延長了它的長度，成了一枝長棍。雙手握在長棍的兩端，先向往他右邊衝過去的男人擊去，準確無誤地敲在對方的膝蓋上，惹得他馬上彎下腰，緊抱著自己的膝蓋，吃痛地大喊。男生就著這個機會，把長棍揮到他展露在眼前的後背上，力度之大甚至可以聽到骨骼被敲打的聲音。

與此同時，就在男生不注意的時候，另一個向他襲去的人不知何時溜到他的身後，雙手自男生的身後探出。入侵者眼明手快地緊握上男生手上的長棍，用力往男生的脖子上拉去，希望可以讓對方無法脫身。可是男生並沒有被對方限制了自己的動作，他順著對方的力氣，手肘頂在男人的胳臂上，把對方用力地推到桌上。

入侵者的後背和桌上的碰撞發出了巨響，他的雙手因為疼痛而放鬆了力度。男生並沒有急著在對方的懷中掙扎出來，他把對方的胸腹作為靠墊，雙腿靈活地沿著木牆向上移動，配合著腰肢用力向後一翻，腳掌落在入侵者腦袋後方的空餘的桌子上，居高臨下地看著對方。男生輕笑了一聲，一子用長棍在對方的腹部狠狠地敲下去，後者馬上捲縮在桌上悲鳴。

餘下的那個人看著自己的同伴一個個被放倒，不由得來了一陣恐慌。他把藏在懷中的小刀拿出來，衝向輕盈地剛從桌子上跳下來的男生，不管一切地向他剌去。然而男生料到了他的行徑，抓住了對方握著小刀的手，用不合何時收回去的望遠鏡，俐落地往他的手腕一擊，痛楚讓入侵者無法提著小刀，男生快速地移動到對方的身後，把他的手屈到身後，在身邊拿了一根繩子便把他的手腕綁起來。

「你該慶幸沒有刺傷我，否則後果就不只這樣了。」男生把無力反抗的餘黨都綁了起來，絲毫不管四人吃痛的低吟，把紅色大衣穿回身上，便坐在離門口最近的桌子上，擦拭他的望遠鏡。坐在地上的四人不知道他們會有甚麼後果，他們腦海裡只有紅頭罩有多殘暴的謠言，可是現在後悔已經太遲了。

他們聽著靴子和船上的木地板上敲出的撞擊聲越來越接近，知道紅頭罩要回來了，不禁屏息以待，內心想著最愛的模樣和她們道別，祈求上天可以放過他們。當他們看到紅頭罩已經進入了船艙時，他很明顯看見了四人，卻沒有把他們放在眼內。他徑自轉過身，環抱著男生的腰肢，在他的唇上留下一吻。

男生放下了望遠鏡，向著紅頭罩翻了個白眼。「你每次下船，我都要處理這種事情，Hood。」帶著責怪意味的話讓紅頭罩不住輕笑。「抱歉，這是我的錯。」男人雖然在向男生道歉，但語中一點也沒有抱歉的意思，靠上前想要向男生索吻。後者皺著眉頭把他推開，雙眼瞥向了就在不遠處的四人。

入侵者們可以清楚地聽到紅頭罩的嘆息，一蛻面對男生的態度，紅頭罩轉身看向他們的時候，他們可以感覺到對方散發著的怒意，但他們並不知道那是因為他們嘗試偷取寶藏，還是因為導致他無法吻上男生所致的。不過不管是哪個原因，他們都希望自己不用死在紅頭罩的手下，畢竟他們從沒打算把命也賠上。

「不要殺了他們，Hood。」似乎是讀懂了入侵者們的恐懼，男生善意地向紅頭罩作出提醒，後者揮揮手向他示意自己聽見了。男人蹲了下來，和他們平視。「你們犯的最大錯誤，是沒有聽從他的說話，乖乖離開。」說到他的時候，紅頭罩還用姆指指向了坐在桌子上看著他們的男生，後者無辜地聳聳肩。

「所以，你們剛剛有誰傷害到他，或是想用那把小刀傷害他的？」紅頭罩向那掉在地上的小刀瞄了一眼，現在那雙湖水綠的眼眸中，多了一絲令人不寒而悚的危機。他們誰都沒有說話，為免紅頭罩直接攻擊四位入侵者，以要出他想要的答案。男生直接開口回答他的問題︰「看起來最沒有受傷的那個人。」

紅頭罩馬上把視線投向那個男人的身上，光是被他的眼神一盯，後者幾乎渾身顫抖，手心也開始冒汗。紅頭罩站了起來，一隻手握在那人的脖子上，把他舉了起來。入侵者難以呼吸，由於缺氧，他的臉龐漲得通紅，雙腿在空中痛苦地揮動掙扎，然而紅頭罩一臉輕鬆地仍然維持著舉起他的姿勢。

「不殺人，Hood。還有他沒有刺中我。」看著入侵者掙扎的幅度越來越小，男生終於還是看不過眼，主動和紅頭罩說到。男人不屑地用鼻子發出哼聲，把圍在入侵者脖子上的手收回來，對方馬上跌坐在地上，一邊咳嗽，一邊用力地吸入空氣。「你該慶幸沒有刺傷他，否則後果就不只這樣了。」紅頭罩說出了和男生剛剛一模一樣的話，把他們扔在原地便去把開船，準備讓它在大海上再次航行。

男生把四位入侵者帶到甲板上，感受著海風把大海鹹濕的味道打在自己的臉上。看到他們已經逐漸駛離岸邊，把其中一個人的拉起來，讓他站在甲板上伸出來的木板上。他把繫在對方手上的繩子解開，輕聲地在他的耳邊說︰「不用擔心，這個距離你摔不死，也可以游回岸邊的。」話畢，也不等對方給他回應，便把他推到海裡。

另外兩個入侵者也是這樣被推回到海裡，男生滿意地看著三人拚命地往岸邊游去，然後把最後一個——那個拿刀子的入侵者，拉到木板上。就在這個時候，紅頭罩走到了甲板上，站在了男生的身邊，後者會意地讓對方接管他正在做的事情。

紅頭罩先把他手上的繩子割斷，然後讓他轉過來，背對著海洋，面對他們。透過陽光的折射，入侵者現在可以看見男生暗藍色的雙眸，現在就如同藍寶石般閃閃生輝，就像是從未被污染過，自深海洋中打撈出的藍寶石般。似乎是意識到入侵者的視線，紅頭罩走到對方的面前，讓自己可以擋住男生的身影。

「這是為了我的Sapphire。現在，游回去。」紅頭罩的拳頭毫不留情的敲在他的臉上，在入侵者遂入海洋之前，他終於意識到，原來傳聞中令紅頭罩收歛那顆無價的藍寶石，就是打敗了他們的男生。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Sapphire是藍寶石的意思（希望翻譯網頁沒騙我！）
> 
> 啊，結果這篇變成了我寫打鬥場景的文<<<
> 
> 不過我是有想過這設定下，他倆相遇的梗
> 
> 如果大概可能有機會的話，我也許會補一下認識的梗吧（？
> 
> 最後感謝你們不嫌我這麼煩，寫得一般，還洗版一個星期！
> 
> 感謝你們的喜歡和評論！
> 
> 最近可能得歇一歇了，這七篇用了我一個月的力氣
> 
> 不過我還是會按以前的頻率發文的，不用太擔心！（沒人擔心
> 
> 而且最近大概暫時不會寫AU，想要先寫寫AK設定，或是其他CP的梗，我還沒寫夠AK設定啊啊啊
> 
> 雖然上一句是這樣說的，但我知道會打臉XDDDD
> 
> 先給自己留名打臉XD
> 
> 再次感謝你們！！！！喜歡你們！！


End file.
